Motor vehicles typically have adjustable seat assemblies that provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in a forward/rearward direction by an adjuster mechanism. Adjuster mechanisms typically have a pair of spaced apart track assemblies. Each track assembly typically includes a first track member that is mounted to the vehicle and a second track member that is supported for movement relative to the first track member and has the seat secured thereto. The first and second track members are usually mounted in a horizontal configuration. The seat is horizontally adjusted in the forward/rearward direction by sliding the second track members relative to the first track members. This is often referred to as a “two-way” adjustable seat. The adjustable seat assembly can also provide for the seat to be moved or adjusted in a upward/downward direction. The seat is usually adjusted in an upward/downward direction by raising/lowering the seat relative to the track assemblies. This is often referred to as a “four-way” adjustable seat. The adjustable seat assembly can additionally provide for the forward and rearward edges of the seat bottom to be moved or adjusted in an upward/downward direction independently of each other and/or provide for a seat back to be pivoted or adjusted in a forward/rearward direction relative to a seat bottom. These are often referred to as a “six-way” adjustable seat or an “eight-way” adjustable seat. Of course, any combination of the above-described seat adjustments can be utilized in particular adjustable motor vehicle seat.
Motor vehicles also typically have a number of interior lamps or lights so that portions of the vehicle interior can be illuminated under certain conditions. For example, motor vehicles typically have an overhead lamp that is automatically illuminated when a vehicle door is open so that a passenger can more easily enter or egress the motor vehicle.
While prior seat assemblies may adequately adjust the horizontal position of the seats and illuminate the interior respectively under some conditions, there are other conditions in which operation is less than desirable. For example, if a passenger desires to safely adjust their seat at night, they must either open the door to activate the overhead lamp or manually activate the overhead lamp. Additionally, there is a never ending desire in the motor vehicle industry to reduce cost and weight of vehicle systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved powered adjustable seat assembly for a motor vehicle.